Abstract More than a decade after the seminal IOM report, ?To Err is Human?, failure rates in patient safety remain stubbornly high in hospitals. Prior efforts to improve hospital quality have had relatively little impact, in part due to limited access to timely quality improvement data. Our long-term goal is to leverage existing technologies to give voice to hospitalized patients and their family members, leading to improvements in hospital safety and quality. The overall objective in this application is to create and evaluate a tool that gathers patient and family member feedback and makes it rapidly available to providers, enabling nimble and responsive safety and quality improvement efforts. The central hypothesis, based on the theory of co-production, is that observations from patients and families, gathered in a structured way, will provide actionable information regarding patient safety and quality. The rationale for doing this project is to test an innovative new approach to creating a rapidly available data stream to providers who are working on specific improvement efforts, and a mechanism for creating a quality improvement approach that is inherently patient-centered. We plan to test our central hypothesis and thereby accomplish the objective of this application by focusing on the following areas of research for Health IT: Use, Implementation, and Impact on Outcomes, under the study type ?Pilot and feasibility?, pursuing three specific aims: Aim 1. Determine feasibility and acceptability of the patient data collection and provider dashboard tool (Use and Implementation). We will conduct usability testing prior to study start, measure user (patients and providers) engagement over time, and gather feedback about the tool at study end. We hypothesize that patient and caregiver characteristics will predict tool use. Aim 2. Assess whether reporting patient- and caregiver- observed processes of care to providers leads to changes over time (Implementation). We hypothesize that performance on structured items of interest will improve over time with rapidly available data presented to providers. Aim 3. Estimate tool implementation effect sizes, using a pre- post design, on medical errors (Impact on outcomes). The proposed research is innovative, in our opinion, based on a paradigm-shifting conceptual model of patient-engaged quality improvement, and because it leverages technology to gather and present data in an unprecedented manner. The expected contribution of the proposed research will be an adapted tool that will gather meaningful and important data on patient safety and present it in an actionable way to providers and hospital leaders, resulting in a powerful data stream to fuel rapid improvements in patient safety. Pilot data from this proposal will inform the design of a future cluster- randomized trial of the new tool across multiple hospital systems. This contribution will be significant because it represents key steps towards a new approach to improving patient safety in the hospital.